I am a Gentleman
by Jaquelyn Carmell
Summary: Holly hates LEP parties, maybe Artemis can help. M rated for later chapters.


_Writers Note: This sort of a tangent fic that sprang from Interruptions, you may or may not want to read it. Works fine without it though. I have plans for a new fic Named Uninterrupted, sort of a follow on from Interruptions as people wanted more Naughty Artemis. This is M rated for later chapters, sorry it's a tad short. Next chapter will be more substantial. Enjoy._

* * *

The moment he saw her he forgot how to connect sentences. He forgot how to even say wow. After all his years of incredible intellect, it took one red draping neckline to wipe his mouth clean of an intelligent remark. Stood on the balcony of her haven apartment surrounded by the cavern of the city, full of star like lantern lit streets and alleyways was Artemis Fowl the second. The elfin captain in front of him had curled the small amount of hair she had, delicate ringlets tentatively brushing the side of her face. Her cheeks were golden and glowing as she looked down at her hands, checking her small clutch bag for her belongings. Artemis shuffled his weight trying to tear his eyes from her small lean figure, adorned in a full length, figure hugging dress of deep red. She looked up, their mismatched eyes meeting for barely a second before she watched her hands take her keys from her bag.

"You're still under age so I'm driving," she commented, turning to leave the apartment, any attempts at a sentence was once again shattered as she gave him a healthy stare at the sweeping back that only just managed to cover her decency.  
"I can drive a plane," he retorted lamely, he could tell she was smiling, being a teenager was so limiting sometimes,  
"Fly," she laughed, glancing over her shoulder as she opened the door, "I think you mean _fly_."

He followed her into the vehicle trying to keep his cool; he couldn't behave like a primitive teenager communicating in grunts and uggs because a lady shows a bit of cleavage. _Unacceptable on so many levels, I am a gentleman_ he thought, the latter turning into a mantra as the driver hitched up her dress to drive. The slit at the side of her dress revealed quite a large slice of thigh for his eyes to dine on without his brains permission. He pondered the difficulty of driving in heels to take his mind and eyes off the view. The young genius gazed out the window, Haven was a beautiful city, albeit underground and miniature with its fair share of crime as Holly would happily share stories about. Buildings and dwellings were all carved out of the rock, romantically set up as though evening had set in with warm yellow flame simulated lights. For all they could know, it could be the middle of the day up there on the surface. Pebbled roads paved a maze around the megalopolis. A surprising amount of foliage grew down there, several trees, lots of ivy masking houses and walls with a contrasting deep green texture.

"Thank you Artemis"  
The boy in question snapped his head back to his companion, suddenly less interested in admiring the landscape,  
"For what?" He asked, curious.  
"Tonight. I hate these things." She replied, glancing at him once he'd returned his focus to the path ahead.  
"They can't be that bad."  
"You haven't been to one before" and at that moment they pulled up outside the LEP building. Very much like a police station however with the grandeur of national trust. The outside followed elaborate arches and pillars with several church stolen looking statues.

Artemis took the chance to look at Holly while she parked up. A sneaky teenage pleasure, stealing a glance at her caramel thigh. Just as toned as he imagined and as silky as the red dress that hung loosely over her chest and clung to her stomach and hips. She was gorgeous, from the soft silver lining the light left silhouetting her face to her slender chest that raised and fell slightly with every breath. This terrible obsession with women's looks that Artemis had become victim to was starting to eat away at him. He couldn't keep his eyes off. His mind off. Too many times it had disrupted his plotting. It's hard to be Zen in such a situation.

Artemis found a small smile, "To the ball, fair lady?"  
Holly rolled her mismatch eyes and sighed, "Get out the car Mud boy."

The two made their way up the steps to the entrance, in a bold act of confidence he linked his arm with hers for a text book entrance. _I am a gentleman_.


End file.
